Rose Tyler
by TheDevilYouDon't
Summary: Just some 10/Rose drabble. One-shot. This is a previous story of mine though I am adding it again, due to popular demand, without the lyrics. Sorry about the name. What else am I supposed to call it? Thanks! R & R please!


**This is a 10/Rose fanfiction. NO FLAMES! Please, I've asked, and I'll report you if I get any. It's a bit confusing, but in between the song verses it starts of at a different place later on in time. If you have any problems understanding this, you can contact me, and I will try to explain. I hope you enjoy this and, please, R&R.**

**Thank you.**

Rose Tyler leaned her weight against the Doctor, feeling drowsiness overtake her. He shifted next to her, his face barely visible in the soft and gentle glow of the millions of tiny lights and flickers that filled the TARDIS. The Doctor closes his eyes briefly, trying to sleep as Rose did next to him, but restless thoughts flowed through his mind, keeping him from sleep. Shifting again, he wrapped one arm around Rose, making her more comfortable. Why shouldn't she sleep even if he couldn't?

They had just exited 1793 Egypt, and saved a group of archeologists from a gruesome death by resurrected mummies. The Doctor smiled at the thought at saving someone's life successfully once again. His mind whirred with possiblitites of where to go next, though none of the ideas completely stuck to him like Egypt had two days before.

Rose whimpered softly in his ear before shifting a bit and lying still once more. The Doctor smiled at her. He wished once more to take a small time off to relax, but the thought faded, as it had so many times before. He knew that if he did, something would prevent him from resting more than a day, and he'd be right back on it. Better not to even hope.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rose hugged her mom back, wondering why she had even come back to her house. She knew that in ten minutes time Jack--that is, her mother--would be nagging her to stay, and questioning the Doctor on their whereabouts. Then, when Rose had begun to leave, Jackie would beg her to stay, before asking to come along, and finally, asking her as to when she would be back.

Rose heard the Doctor examining the home behind them, sniffing the walls, and opening different doors. She smiled at the thought of another adventure with him. It was her favorite part of leaving her once-known life and home. Her mother babbled on about the London happenings since Rose's previous departure, as she continued to hug her daughter.

Pulling away from her mother, Rose laughed, and tried to pay attention to what her mother was saying. Jackie went on for several more minutes, occasionally stopping to glare back at the Doctor, who was still snooping around their home, but turned back to Rose and continued on.

"So, Rose, would you like some tea?" Jackie concluded.

"Um..Sure, Mum." Rose answered, turning around to watch her mother disappear into the kitchen.

The Doctor walked over to Rose and smiled, with his hands in his pockets. He stood next to her, watching Jackie bustle around the kitchen, preparing tea.

"So, are you glad to be home?" the Doctor asked, facing Rose, a smile still plastered to his face.

"I guess. I mean, it's nice to see her, but you know she's still gonna skin you like she always does when we announce that we're leaving, right?" she asked, plastering her eyes to the Doctor's cheerful face.

"Ahh, she'll get used to it. They always do." he smiled as he faced the kitchen again.

"Who do?" Rose asked, facing the Doctor.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Doctor brushed a strand of hair from Rose's sleeping face. She breathed slowly, filling the near silent room with her deep and peaceful breaths. They were on the planet of Hawquit, and in the middle of the night, the Doctor found himself unable to sleep again. Escaping silently from his room, he reached a sleeping Rose, who was sleeping in her own private room.

It wasn't very often that they were able to rest in their own rooms. But they found that they had to be presented with thus on Hawquit. Not that they often needed them. Usually they didn't even sleep when on a 'mission' as Mickey used to put it. It was usually non-stop from the time they landed the TARDIS from the time they left.

Rose moaned slightly, shifting, and finally opening her eyes slowly. She blinked several times until her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting. She was surprised to see the Doctor standing over her, but shook off an odd feeling that had previously entered her consious.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked, feeling her drowsiness begin to sneak up behind her.

"Couldn't sleep. And I've sort of been brooding over a question, that hasn't yet been answered," he answered, watching Rose blink away her sleep.

"Oh, yeah?" Rose asked, smiling a bit at him wondering at something. "And what's that?"

The Doctor hesitated a minute, then breathed in and spoke."How long are you going to stay with me?" he asked in a shaky voice.

Rose smiled ear-to-ear and watched the Doctor with joy in her eyes. "Forever," she answered.

"Yeah?" the Doctor smiled with content and sighed with relief.

"Yep. You're stuck with me," Rose laughed out.

"Well, then. Now that that's settled, I'll leave you to your sleep." the Doctor patted Rose's shoulder and smiled once more at her.

"And you need to get some yourself." Rose's eyes lingered on the Doctor's exhausted features.

"I will,"

"Good. G'night."

"Good-night."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Doctor laughed, nearly spilling his coffee on himself. Rose chuckled at Mickey's joke and sipped her hot chocolate, watching the Doctor out of the corner of her eye. Mickey, laughed loudly, nearly snorting.

"Mickey, breathe. You're going to trigger a hernia," Rose said, laughing at his reddening face.

"Fine--It's just--that was--funnier--than I had--expected." Mickey let out between fits of laughter.

The Doctor settled his laughter down and looked out the window beside him as the first bit of snow began to fall on the ground. He sighed, see Rose's figure out of the corner of his eye. His mind slowed a bit as he turned back to Mickey, who was sitting across the table from him. He had finally stopped laughing and was sipping his coffee slowly, trying to avoid the pain of it's heat.

"Well I'd best be going. See you two later." Mickey stood, Star Bucks paper coffee mug in hand, and hugged Rose tightly, then shook hands with the Doctor. Before leaving, he leaned down and kissed Rose on the cheek. She grimaced, trying to avoid eye contact with him. He turned and pushed the door open with his shoulder, and waving to Rose.

Rose turned away from him and looked out the window. The Doctor watched her, eyebrows raised and smiled lightly. He shifted his foot, and looked down at her hand, which was on the table. He reached down and grabbed it. Surprised, Rose looked at him. The Doctor smiled and looked at her happily. She laughed and looked across the road, where a blue police box, otherwise called the TARDIS, stood, as snow began to pile on its roof.

**Well. That's it. I hope you like it. Please, again, no flames. If you have an issue with my story please PM me. If you don't PM people, then I guess you'll have to forever hold your peace. This was a one-shot, so please don't ask for more. Thank you. Please, R&R.**


End file.
